


Can you feel the love tonight?

by SenatrixPadme95



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Lion King (1994) Quotes, Love, Romantic Fluff, Title from an Elton John Song
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatrixPadme95/pseuds/SenatrixPadme95
Summary: [Nejiten][ModernAU!]Sono cresciuti insieme senza rendersi conto davvero di cosa volesse dire essere legati.Neji e TenTen sono allo stesso tempo simili e opposti, lui sempre impeccabile, lei che ogni tanto si lascia andare.Un'ennesima ubriacatura li mette in condizione di aprire gli occhi e, sulle note di Elton John, di capire ciò che li lega.Dal testo:"Come quella volta in cui ero caduta nella piscina del condominio mezza ubriaca e lui si era tuffato per riprendermi, sapendo quanto poco capace di nuotare fossi.«Tutto a posto TenTen?» mi aveva chiesto, preoccupato davvero, tenendomi stretta a sé mentre mi riportava in casa. Mi aveva messa a sedere sul letto ed era scomparso per qualche minuto, tornando con degli asciugamani. Mi aveva sciolto i codini e strofinato i capelli finché non gli erano parsi abbastanza asciutti, poi era arrossito e mi aveva porto gli asciugamani perché mi togliessi i vestiti zuppi e mi asciugassi."
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten





	Can you feel the love tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti/e!  
> Eccomi con una nuova Nejiten, la mia OTP: che posso farci? Quei due mi regalano sempre un sacco di ispirazione e gioie!  
> Questa storia è stata scritta per una sfida che mi è stata lanciata da un'amica.  
> Mi ha detto: "Scrivi una OS o flashfic romantica (non slash) che abbia a che fare con una canzone a tua scelta di uno di questi artisti:  
> Lady Gaga  
> Britney Spears  
> Oasis  
> Adele  
> Elton John"
> 
> Ho scelto Elton John con Can you feel the love tonight.  
> Ma bando alle ciance e buona lettura :3  
> Un bacio a tutti,   
> Senatrix

**Can you feel the love tonight?**  


  
Siamo sempre stati proprio come Simba e Nala, solo adesso riesco a vederlo chiaramente.

Cresciuti insieme, in una sinfonia di grida, risate e ginocchia sbucciate, non ci eravamo resi conto di quanto tutto fosse cambiato, tra noi e intorno a noi.

Quante volte avevamo guardato insieme “Il re leone” e riso prendendo in giro Simba e Nala, schierandoci senza dubbio dalla parte di Timon e Pumba?  
C’erano volute l’università lontana da casa, la convivenza – venuta naturale, perché alla fine che senso aveva cercare due case diverse con persone sconosciute se potevamo andare a vivere insieme, trascinandoci dietro Rock Lee? – e un’intimità nuova creatasi tra noi per farci iniziare ad aprire gli occhi.  
Un conoscersi in modo diverso, scoprendo cose nuove mantenendo i vecchi ruoli, con me e Rock Lee spesso ubriachi e con Neji che non beveva mai.  
«Non si addice ad un atleta.» diceva e io e Rock Lee sbuffavamo perché per avere vent’anni era davvero un vecchio rompiscatole.  
Un rompiscatole che però mi piaceva perché sbuffava e alzava gli occhi al cielo ed era sempre serio e compassato, ma quando avevo bisogno era il primo a prendere e farsi avanti per aiutarmi.  
Come quella volta in cui ero caduta nella piscina del condominio mezza ubriaca e lui si era tuffato per riprendermi, sapendo quanto poco capace di nuotare fossi.  
«Tutto a posto TenTen?»[1] mi aveva chiesto, preoccupato davvero, tenendomi stretta a sé mentre mi riportava in casa. Mi aveva messa a sedere sul letto ed era scomparso per qualche minuto, tornando con degli asciugamani. Mi aveva sciolto i codini e strofinato i capelli finché non gli erano parsi abbastanza asciutti, poi era arrossito e mi aveva porto gli asciugamani perché mi togliessi i vestiti zuppi e mi asciugassi.  
Anche quella sua galanteria di un’altra epoca mi piaceva, il modo in cui arrossiva quando magari ci incontravamo sulla porta del bagno, io che uscivo dalla doccia avvolta nell’accappatoio e lui che doveva entrare.  
Erano tante piccole cose che avevo sempre dato per scontate e che adesso cominciavano ad assumere tutto un altro aspetto.  
  
E infatti adesso ci ritroviamo a guardarci negli occhi, distesi sul materasso del suo letto, l’ubriachezza di poco fa scomparsa in un lampo.  
Neji sta sopra di me, si tiene sollevato con le braccia – braccia che tremano nello sforzo – e mi guarda, le tempie ricamate da quelle vene che amo tanto. Allungo una mano, gli sfioro il viso partendo dalla tempia destra e finendo sulle labbra, labbra che sfioro con la punta delle dita, labbra con cui lui mi posa un bacio leggero sui polpastrelli.  
È un bacio timido, tremante come le braccia che lo tengono lontano da me, un bacio che chiede permesso ed è timoroso. Un bacio a cui rispondo allacciando le mani dietro al suo collo – facendo attenzione ai suoi lunghi capelli color ebano – e tirandolo dolcemente verso di me fino a sentire il suo corpo distendersi sopra il mio, il peso più dolce che possa immaginare a schiacciarmi, il calore più familiare a riscaldare il mio corpo seminudo.  
Apro le cosce, avvolgendo le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi, e allungo il collo, posando le labbra sulle sue, morbide e calde come le ho – inconsciamente – sempre immaginate.  
È caldo e dolce, lo sento rilassarsi sopra di me, sento le sue mani scivolare timorose lungo i miei fianchi, percorrendo le linee del mio corpo in punta di dita. Sorrido, schiudo le labbra e con la lingua solletico le sue che si aprono e lasciano che approfondiamo il bacio. I nostri odori si mescolano e riempiono la stanza, ci stacchiamo per prendere aria, strofiniamo le punte dei nasi l’una contro l’altra, ci guardiamo felici – con quella felicità silenziosa caratteristica di Neji – negli occhi.  
  
 _«Io l’ho già capito,_  
 _ma loro ancora no._  
 _Si stanno innamorando e il nostro trio,_  
 _diventerà un duo!» [2]_  
  
Ridacchiamo – è così bella la risata di Neji – sprofondando di nuovo in un bacio che sa d’amore appena nato mentre Rock Lee – nostro amico e coinquilino – canta, stonato e a squarciagola, _Can you feel the love tonight_ , impersonando sia Timon che Pumba, in sottofondo la calda voce di Elton John che riempie il silenzio della casa.  
  
 _And can you feel the love tonight?_  
 _It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far…[3]_  
  
  
  


[#[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3910272&i=1#%5B1%5D) citazione ripresa dall'episodio 14 della prima serie di Naruto: Shippuden (la saga del salvataggio del Kazekage)  
[#[2]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3910272&i=1#%5B2%5D) citazione da Il re leone, quando Timon e Pumba assistono al re-incontrarsi di Nala e Simba sulle note de "Lamore è nell'aria stasera"  
[#[3]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3910272&i=1#%5B3%5D) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjgWWjkNbhU&list=RDKjgWWjkNbhU&start_radio=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjgWWjkNbhU&list=RDKjgWWjkNbhU&start_radio=1)


End file.
